


World Jumpers [Concept Short]

by Teakyuun



Series: The World Jumpers [1]
Category: Original Work, World Jumpers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakyuun/pseuds/Teakyuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little one shot about a boy and a girl preparing themselves for the inevitable fate they have as World Jumpers; travellers who jump from universe to universe throughout their entire lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Jumpers [Concept Short]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small concept that was originally a RWBY au starring Sun and Penny that I wrote years ago. But to be honest after a while the premise kind of grew on me, so here's an edited version of the old short with new characters Althea and Emmerich; the new protagonists of the World Jumpers. I might do a full story for this if anyone is interested.

Two figures side by side, lying on the blowing grass flying along the flow of the breeze. The sky over them was a bright blue with clouds passing by; so soft they were like little bunnies and marshmallows. Everything was quiet and all felt right in the world. Though to tell the truth the gentleness that fell between the two figures was more of a peaceful sadness.

It was the kind of sadness that one felt when parting with someone you love. That was the exact feeling between the two. They continued to lay side by side watching the clouds and feeling the breeze, their fingers gently intertwining as they remembered each other’s presences. They knew full well that this would be the last they’d see each other, at least not for a while.

It was a cycle the two of them knew.

“Looks like it’s almost time again.” The black haired girl spoke in a sad voice, her curls bobbing slightly as she turned her head to the brunet beside her. Her timid words broke the silence that was held between them for so long. “Have you ever wondered, why we always meet?” She stared up at the sky once more, “No matter where we are, what world we’re in, we always meet.”

“Who cares about that?” The brunet sat up, his tanned skin slightly glistening under the sun. He ran a hand through his hair, “Who cares if we meet in every world we’ve been in? I’m more concerned about how many times we have to travel between worlds!” He sighed in exasperation, “It’d be nice to stay in one place for a long time for once.”

“We’re always separated every time we jump worlds.” The girl noted, sitting up to get a better look at him. She didn’t want to forget how he looked. 

The thing about travelling between worlds is that you always have to try and remember the special people you meet, because when you jump you always start fresh and you forget a lot of the things you’ve left behind in the previous world. Unless you happened to meet others like you frequently, such as in the case of the girl and the boy.

“Yeah well, it’s not something we can help now can we?” The brunet glanced over at the girl, “Why are you smiling at me like that Althea? It’s a little weird.”

“Because we always find each other. Again and again we meet and we’re together until we have to part again.” Althea laughed slightly, “You always look the same as when I last saw you Em.”

Em made a face, “You’re weird. Earlier you were asking me why we always meet.” He crossed his arms, as if pondering the same question Althea asked earlier.

“But I never meant for it to sound like it was a bad thing. You’re mistaken if you thought of it that way.” Althea crawled closer to Em, tilting her head curiously as the boy was focused on his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”

“I dunno.” Em muttered, “I was just kinda wondering about how we’d meet next time round.” He glanced over at Althea who began wondering the same thing. 

He frowned slightly, last time they met they were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Not the most happiest of meetings he could assure you. World Jumping was such an unpredictable thing you wouldn’t know what happened next. For all he knew they could meet in the midst of an alien war, or even in the middle of a violent uprising. Considering how airy his freckled friend was, he often worried about her safety. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem if they were together from the start but Althea had a point when she said they separate with each jump. 

“Do you think it might meet in the middle of a…” Althea’s eyes sparkled, “A library invasion?”

Em stared at Althea for a while before bursting into laughter. That was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. Though he probably wouldn’t mind World Jumping into something like that, provided the books weren’t hostile.

“What do you mean library invasion? Does that even exist?” It was difficult for Em to speak while laughing at the same time. He turned and patted Althea, trying to calm his laughter.

“Well it’s better than the other things we’ve faced.” Althea muttered.

Em shook his head and gave her an endearing smile, “True.” He sighed and stopped patting her. “It’d be nice,” He started, looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky faded from blue to gentle hues of red. “It’d be really nice if we were closer the next time round. I’m getting a little sick of having to wait a year or two before I can find you again.”

“I miss you during those times.” Althea replied softly, “You’re the only one who remembers me.” Though it wasn’t Althea’s fault that no one remembered her. With World Jumping you end up meeting familiar faces, but they are in truth different people each time. Althea met many people with the same faces of her friends and family, but they were not the same. Em was the only other World Jumper she knew and thus, was the only one who remembered her.

Em’s smiled faded a bit when he heard her. It did get pretty lonely when you’re surrounded by familiar people who didn’t know you. He could relate very well to her feelings.

“Hey.” Em took Althea’s hands in his and held them tightly. “You’re not alone okay? No matter where we are, no matter how long it takes, I’ll find you okay? So, don’t be afraid when we have to jump again.”

As soon as he said those words, a flash of light appeared before them; signalling that it was time to jump.

“Don’t be afraid okay?” Em repeated, squeezing Althea’s hands in reassurance.

Althea nodded in response, “You promise you’ll find me? Really promise?”

Em smiled, pulling her up so that they both stood.

“What do you think?” Em smirked, it was obvious what his answer was.

The two of them ran towards the flash of light; both still unaware of what awaited them, but it didn’t matter. Even though they’ve gone through this cycle millions of times there was one thing that hasn’t truly changed.


End file.
